


Dark Souls 3: The Abyss Watchers

by Greywarden149



Category: Dark Souls III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywarden149/pseuds/Greywarden149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is some of my head canon of everyone's favorite Abyss Watchers. As always I hope you enjoy, there will be more dark souls and dragon age stories to come. Any constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you have a good day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Souls 3: The Abyss Watchers

As I sit with my brothers and sisters around the bonfire, I watch the embers rise into the air. It's warmth as familiar to me as breathing, it's light similar to a warm bosom holding us in its embrace.  
Sadly as with many good things, it must end. The fire fades, the abyss grows in it's wake and we are pledged to stop it. Lord Farron, our commander, brought up the Abyss Watchers. Inspired by the Legend of the Wolf Knight, he chose speed over power, bringing the Legend to life. We even have our own Great wolf that watches over Farron's Keep, killing any unworthy trespassers who would try to harm our legion.  
We show no mercy to our enemies, striking fast and hard. We've marched upon many cities, any and all who bear the Dark Sigil are destroyed and their souls collected. Even our own. The Dark will not be tolerated, the First Flame must endure.  
We now March on Londor, the fools there gave themselves to the Dark. Trying to draw out its strength for their sorceries no doubt. Regardless we will push the Dark back, our Undead Legion will not rest so long as someone bears the Dark Sigil's. Luckily we have Sorcerers of our own.


End file.
